


Matt Needs to Learn to Keep His Voice Down

by prince_of_blue



Category: SuperMega Show, Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Ryan Magee/Matt Watson, Slight Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_of_blue/pseuds/prince_of_blue
Summary: Ryan hears something that he didn't really want to hear.. Well, at first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh I finished this in a couple of hours I'm honestly not sure how long it is uh goodnight

Ryan awoke to a weird noise.

A really weird nose.

He didn't like to be woken up at... What? 2 a.m.? Yeah, he didn't like that. 

Just as he was about to roll over and try to ignore the noise he heard, an even louder, weirder sounding noise startled him. So much for actually going to bed early.

So now, instead of trying to just go back to bed, he tried to decipher what was making it. From the comfort of his own bed, of course.

Let's see.. Too loud to be in a different apartment. It seemed like a voice.. Like a person made the noise.. Maybe it was Matt? 

As soon as that thought passed he heard what seemed to be a muffled "fuck" from somewhere nearby.

Definitely Matt.

So, it was Matt that woke him from his beauty sleep.. He guessed that was fine, Banana probably just woke him up and forgot to keep his voice down when expressing his frustration with the cat. Understandable. But if he keeps up the noise, he isn't going to be very nice in the morning.

Then he heard something that definitely was not a noise of frustration.

Ryan blushed profusely when he heard the sensual sound and the following "oh fuck yes"

Oh, god.

Was Matt really masturbating..?

The next sound he heard answered his question.

Ryan should really just try to go back to bed. Maybe put on some headphones and blast some music until his ears are cleansed of his friend's jerking sounds. 

But, yeah, Ryan doesn't always make the smartest choices.

"Ohh.. Oh, fuck... Yes.. Please, I want more.." 

What the fuck. Why is he so loud!? 

"God, please.. Ryan, please! I want more, I-... I need more..!" 

Shit. 

You can't be serious. 

Matt was fantasizing of him.

Ryan was starting to feel a little hot and bothered with the realization of Matt's desire for late night jerking.

This is definitely the time where he should forget everything that he just heard, maybe go to the bathroom for a cold shower.. No, that might get Matt's attention. 

Better to just stay in here. Listening to the prominent jerk Matt was experiencing. Yeah. That's a good idea.

".. Ryan! I need more... I can't.. I-I need.. I need more than your fingers! Please..!"

He.. Oh. 

Ryan's red face, half under his covers, just got a lot more red.

Never would've thought Matt would have been into... Uh.. That.

".. Fuck... Fuck! Yes..! F-faster! Ah.. Ryan!"

This kid is going to be the death of him. Between every word Matt moaned out, a sweet little whimper left Matt's lips (barely audible to Ryan, but loud enough), that Ryan absolutely loved.

He couldn't believe that he was unintentionally making Matt moan and whimper for him. Ryan never thought he would hear this kind of thing out of Matt without at least a hint of sarcasm..

But here he is.

"Ryan..! I-I'm close.. Oh, fuck. I'm so close..!" 

Matt, by this point, sounds like he's sobbing. He started to wonder what Matt looked like while doing this. He said he was using his fingers..? Well.. That he needed more than fingers.

Matt was probably sprawled out on his bed, legs spread wide and head thrown back.. Or maybe he was on his knees with his flushed face buried in his pillow.. At least two of his fingers repeatedly going all the way in. Fuck that was a hot image.

Matt was making high pitched groans in a broken pattern. Fuck, fuck. How often does he do this? When did he first start thinking of HIM while doing this? 

"Ohh.. Mmph.. Please, just.."

The whimpers he heard before were louder, much more needy sounding.

Ryan loves how much Matt is begging. He's begging on his own fingers. He can only imagine how whiny and needy he'd be on his..

Fuck.

"Shit.. Fuu-! Oh! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes! I'm-!" 

And with that, the most sexy, beautiful moan left his friend's lips. He could hear Matt's muffled panting from the other side of the wall. 

How and the hell was he going to look at Matt after this.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just want a good night rest, coffee, and to fuck Matt Watson


End file.
